Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum/Background
The Betrayal When Ash began his Pokémon Journey, he set off from Pallet Town with his Pikachu, who became his most trusted friend. Along the way, his team strengthened. He captured many other Pokémon along the way, and also befriended many other Pokémon Trainers, even gaining new travelling companions and close friends in each region. At the time of his journey, Ash had a mother. She was the one that always encouraged him and even designed new clothes for each region for him to wear. However, after finishing the Unova region, his friends, along with Trip, thought they had had enough, and decided to convince his mother that Ash should give up, which she agreed in FS, and Ash, out of anger, teleported to PAL, and started to forge his life there after being taken in by Amethyst. His mother later got killed by Cyrus However, in the AV, she rejected them, and even stood up for him. As a consequence, they killed her, set her house on fire, and framed Ash for the murder, while even Cynthia did not bother listening to his side, and ordered his arrest. In both versions, the death of his mother hit Ash especially hard, as she was his only family left. The PAL Region In the FS, after being teleported to PAL, Amethyst found him, and took him in. She and the other Elites decided to take care of him as he had nowhere to go, and allowed him to stay for as long as he wants, and come and go as he pleases, provided their manager doesn’t find out. Ash trained his aura and his psychic powers in their training room, occasionally being joined by one of the Elite members, as he was told about them by Amethyst herself. Sometimes, the Elites even taught him other skills that they knew, and implanted knowledge. Ash was repeatedly tested by them, and at some point, the Legendaries he had helped in the past decided to join him, along with some of the traitor’s Pokémon. Eventually, he heard about PAL’s Pokémon League, and decided to give it a try, which Amethyst approved by giving him his own Mega Glove and Mega Stones to help him on his journey. He travelled PAL by himself, winning all the four symbols. Before participating in the Trainer's Tournament, however, he decided to take the Hunter Exam, and passed, allowing him to become a Contract Hunter and take on a secondary occupation as a Law Enforcers, and due to his immense talent, he became the Head after defeating the previous one in combat. He participated in the Trainer’s Tournament, and won the crown. The First Champion He was then allowed to challenge the Elite Four, which was revealed to be the four that he had been training with, and he caught Amethyst off guard by being able to Mega Evolve more than one Pokémon in a single battle, which eventually won him the Champion position after defeating Amethyst’s Sylveon, and dethroning Amethyst as PAL Princess, although he had allowed her to keep her crown. Ash would later participate in the Pokémon World Championship, but there are many mysteries on the way, and he has to race against time to solve them before it's too late. A Different Perspective: The new companion In the AV, however, Amethyst happened to run into him when he landed in the region, and eventually decided to take him in her home as well. When Ash decided to travel and win all the Leagues, Amethyst figured it won’t hurt to follow as she herself had Grand Festivals to win as well, and she had nothing better to do, and advised him to adopt an alias, which he did in the form of his middle names. She kindly allowed him to use her Badges to register for the Conference as she had never used them to participate in any Pokémon League, not having much interest in battling, and over the fact that Ash was somewhat of a danger magnet, as it had meant more blood spilled, and Ash would be put into many tests by Amethyst for unknown reasons. They usually came back to the PAL Elite Plateau after each Conference won, training together and cramming more useful facts in his brain, and unlocked his aura, and was able to manifest them into abilities quickly, a feat that surprised even Amethyst herself. When they were combating Team Galactic, Ash’s face got burnt badly by a Fire Blast, forcing Amethyst to heal him, but she could not restore his birthmarks. Ash was upset, but eventually got over it, as he felt he did look better without the birthmarks. After this, as a reward, Amethyst would give him his very own Key Stone that she had fashioned into a Mega Glove, and give him the required Mega Stones for his various Pokémon. His Final Opponent After Ash won all six Leagues, he had learnt that PAL had a Pokémon League as well, which was much different from the other six. He also learnt that PAL didn’t have a Champion and should he take on the Elite Four challenge, she would be his final opponent. Amethyst had also recommended him for the Hunter Exam, deeming him worthy of it after watching him pass the many unspoken tests she had set. Ash was excited to hear about the Hunter Exam, the rumoured power the PAL Elite Four had and the fact that PAL didn’t have a Champion. He then decided to try for the PAL Champion position by collecting the Battle Frontier symbols and participating in the Trainer’s Tournament, while taking the dangerous Hunter Exam he had heard about, and became the Contract Hunter, and the position as Head within a year due to his talent. Like in the FS, he also became the Head of PAL's Law Enforcement. Eventually, in the Elite Challenge, though Amethyst got him down to his last Pokémon, he managed to prevail over her, thus becoming the new PAL Champion, and the PAL Prince. He would be the first person to be able to Mega Evolve more than one Pokémon in a single battle, and be able to use it twice on the same Pokémon in one battle as well. Now that the Pokémon World Championship is coming up, his past is coming back, including the love of his life Cynthia. He has to solve the mysteries that are causing a disarray to his life, and tell between the people that loved him for who he is and the ones that are getting close to him for their own benefit.